IS THAT?
by Chic White
Summary: Akatsuki pindah markas ke Indo. Kisame nemu ruangan rahasia. Di situ serem banget,katanya. Apa yang akan terjadi?


**Tittle : IS THAT?**

main CHARA :  
genre : Horror OR Humor?  
author jg tidak tahu xD

Rate : K+

warning : CERITA INI HANYALAH HAYALAN BELAKA YANG AUTHOR DAPAT DARI CERITA HORROR(?) TEMEN AUTHOR. WALAUPUN DIBERI BANYAK BUMBU2...

disclaimer : Naruto punya You-Know-Who  
This story by Aikawa Jasumin si Author sableng bin sarap.

Summary : Akatsuki pindah ke Indo. Tempatnya serem banget. Kisame nemu jalan rahasia. ada apa disono?

Lets go tu Te Ka Pe

**Mind to RnR?  
**

**~IS THAT?~  
**

Akatsuki kini tengah merangkak(?) tepat di depan sebuah Rumah Megah nan Kusam(?). Ya, mereka merangkak karena Capek.

Bayangin aja, Mereka jalan dari Jepang ke Indonesia. OMAIGOT!

*author dicemplungin ke got*

Ehem... oke kita lanjut.

Rumah Megah itu agak kusam karena sudah ditinggal berabad2. Untung saja masih kokoh.

**Kisame's PoV**

DEMI DEWA JASHIN!  
ni tempat GUEDE-nya BEUD lah!  
Sesuatu banget!

Keren tuh si Kuzkuz, bisa nemu ni Rumah gede. Walaupun kotor, biarinlah.

"Widih... gede juga nih Kuz... dapet info darimana lu?"kagum leader edan, si Pein.

Gue liat si Kuzkuz mikir, kayaknya tu anak harus disumpel dulu ama duit deh, baru inget.

"Eng... gue lupa pein..."jawab si Kuzkuz.

"Ah... lama lu Kuz!"protes si kriput konoha, partner gue tersayang. dia ngambil sesuatu dari saku jubah akatsuki-nya, Duit.  
Widih... hebat juga tu anak.

Kakuzu langsung nyabet tu duit.

"Gue tau tempat Luas tak berninja ini dari Author Gaje bin Sableng,"kata si Kuzkuz.

Ohh... dari si author geblek ternyata.

***author :** WOY KIS! gue gak geblek! -tendang pantat kisame-*****

Oke reader... pantat gue emang sakit, tapi kita hirauin aja... lanjut uookeeh?

***reader :** banyak bacot lu!*****

Gue n temen2 gue masuk ke Rumah Gede ini.

Konon Katanya otak si Author, ntu Rumah angkernya gak ketulungan. gue agak merinding sih...  
asal bukan Kuchisake Onna aja dah!  
Akhirya kita sampe di dalem rumah kita yang baru.  
Widih... perabotannya keren beudd... pokoknya ni rumah CETARR membahana badai Ulala lah!  
cuman debunya...TEBEL BANGET!

C ada si putri AC dari Suna... kan keren tuh... sekali sabet, ntu debu abis semua..."kata si Pein Ngaco.

"Yang ada ni rumah runtuh gara2 Kipas edannya!"timpal si Sasori.

"Eng... siapa tuh namanya? err.. le...lemari kan?"kata si Kriput.

"TEMARI bodoh! gue tau lu penuaan dini un! tapi lu itu Uchiha! masa masih muda udah pikun lagi?! Jatoh harga d diri loe kalo gitu!"protes si deidei. Tumben perhatian.

Gue cuman bengong ditempat. Gue bingung mau ngapain.

"Oy kis! lo kenapa diem aja?"tanya Konan.

"Err... Gue gak nemu aer dimana-mana."aku Gue.

"Gah ni anak aer mulu pikirannya. dasar ikan!"hardik si Hidan ke gue.

Gue gak ngehirauin mereka semua. Gue jalan n terus Jalan selagi kaki gue bisa dijalanin(?).

_'Krieeeet'_

**BRUK**

Adaw!

Gue jatuh !

Gue gak tau ini dimana!

Gelap banget!

"LONTOOOOONNNNGGGGG!"treak Gue keras2.

Gue denger suara langkah kaki. Syukurlah temen2 gue denger triakan gue ini.

"Woy kis! Lo ngapain di sono? Pake merem segala!"

Ehh? Gue merem?

Gue coba kucek2 mata gue n buka mata. Woalah... ternyata gue merem, pantes gelap. ***author :** -gubrag ditempat-siap2 iris2 daging kisame-*****

"Hehe... sorry... Gue pikir gelap. ternyata gue yang merem. sori chi!"ucap gue ke Itachi.

Si Itachi langsung balik lagi gabung ama yang laen. Gue balik badan.

Wihhh... ada pintu kecil disono. kira2 gue mah masuk lah... paling si Chouji yang gak akan masuk. Gue buka pintu itu ...

_cklek_

Pintunya kebuka reader!

***reader :** gitu aja bangga... -_-*****

Gue ngerangkak ke dalem.

Ternyata itu lorong cuman pendek. tau2 gue ada disebuah Ruangan yang seremnya minta ampun. Hiii~  
merinding gue.  
Gue berdiri, ni tempat luasnya lebih luas dari markas bobrok yang dulu. Gue jalan n terus jalan. di tengah ruang ini, gue liat sebuah Cermin guede. Gue deketin ntu Cermin.

Siapa tau muka Gue yang cakep ini tambah cakep, pikir gue.

Tanpa ba bi bu lg gue langsung ngedeketin tu kaca.

DAN...

Ternyata permukaan cerminnya PENUH debu cuy!  
Gue buka Jubah Akatsuki gue n gue pake buat elap ni Cermin.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

GUE KAGET!

GUE TAKUT!

GUE PANIK!

GUE TAKUT BANGET!

Tadi itu gue merem. KOK GELAP?

HUWAAAA! GUE BUTA!GUE BUTA!

**author :** jelas gelap DODOL Garut! ***promo*** lu merem! buka mata gih!***sweatdrop*** xD

Gue coba buka mata ikutin sarannya si ausap(author sarap), en den(baca: and then) GUE BISA LIAT!

Sankyuu Kami-sama... ternyata gue gak jadi buta.

Gue perhatiin pinggiran ntu cermin. Cerminnya kuno banget! Kayaknya sih peninggalan jepang jaman dulu…

Banyak ukiran2 nama. Mungkin nama2 yang punya ni cermin.

Bahasanya gue kagak ngarti. kayaknya ni bahasa in...in...in apa ya? gue lupa ***plak***

Oh iyaa... INDONESIA!

Gue coba baca satu per satu. tanpa sadar-soalnya gue gak bisa bhs indo-, gue ngegumamin nama2 yang tertera disana.

"Ir-So-ek-ar-no. Moh-Rat-ta. Mih Di Ya-Min. Sayati maling."(baca: . Moh Hatta. moh Yamin. Sayuti Malik)

Dan saat gue liat ke cerminnya.  
GUE kaget! DI cermin itu, gue liat ada sosok yang serem banget!  
kulitnya biru membeku. wajahnya serem abis.

gue teriak!

"AAAAAAAA! HANTUUUUU!"

Badan gue merinding abis, gue gak bisa gerak.

Kringat dingin Gue mengucur kemana-mana(?).

Serem abisss! Gue gak berani liatnya.

Kami-sama... Tolong gue...

GUE -HMMP ***disumpel author***

Gue bener2 takut...

Gue liat ntu sosok dari atas ampe bawah.

EH tunggu dulu….

Gue perhatiin lagi tu sosok.

Atas, bawa,atas,bawah,atas,bawah,atas,bawah,atas,bawah….

Gue pelototin tu sosok. Sosok itu balik pelototin Gue.

Gue gerak ke kanan,kiri,loncat,nunduk.

Ntu makhluk ngikutin.

HUWAAAAAAA GUE TAKUTTT!

EMAAAA HELEP YOUR SONN!

EHHH,,,, tungguuuu!...

Gue kembali merhatiin ntu sosok walaupun hasilnya Gue merinding.

Pas gue sadar, TERNYATA ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ITU GUE!

FIN dengan GaJenya...

Aika : -_- Sialan lu kis!

kisame : bukannya lu thor yang bikin ni cerita? *protes*

Aika : hehehe... iya juga ya? xD gomen-gomen

nah all reader... gomen Aika-chan baru bisa update fic ini. ff yang multichap Aika lanjut minggu depan. soalnya minggu depan aika UAS *pundung*

Kisame : ah elu mah banyak alesan thor!

Aika : ihhh... beneran kisss!

Kisame : Ciyus?Miapah?

Aika : MI tek tek -_-...

*cingcang kisame* gimana nih reader-sama? seru gak? xD

sign's

**Aika-chan**


End file.
